Insulating glass (IG) units are glazing assemblies that typically include at least a pair of panels, or substrates, joined together such that a major surface of one of the substrates faces a major surface of the other of the substrates, and an air space is enclosed between the two substrates. At least one of the substrates is transparent, or light transmitting, and may bear a coating on the major surface that faces the major surface of the other substrate.
With the recent renewed interest in harnessing solar power, and the associated development of photovoltaic coatings for solar power cells, various configurations of assemblies that incorporate photovoltaic coatings, have been proposed. These assemblies, when configured like IG units, may be more cost effective than traditional laminated solar panels, for example, in that a bulk of the material (e.g. EVA), which encapsulates the photovoltaic coating, in the traditional solar panel, is replaced with an air space, thereby reducing material cost and manufacturing time, per unit. There is still a need for improved methods and equipment for manufacturing assemblies, which effectively incorporate photovoltaic coatings, in order to generate solar power.